Contes du Crépuscule
by Arakor
Summary: Recueil de drabbles pour la communauté 52 Saveurs.
1. Chapter 1

**  
Thème:** Liste 1 - Thème 1 : Cinq nuances de blanc  
**Auteur:** Arakor  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Personnage:** Xemnas, Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, Ienzo  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Passé de Xemnas inventé

Xemnas aimait bien se promener dans le Manoir Oblivion, quand il avait du temps libre. La décoration était sobre, il n'y avait que le minimum d'objets, mais tous témoignaient d'un bon goût eviddement.  
Mais il y avait une autre chose qui lui plaisait : tout y était blanc, tout. Chaque mur était peint avec des nuances de blanc. Il en voyait cinq principales, qui semblaient résumer sa vie :  
- Le blanc des hôpitaux, il se souvenait avoir passé six mois dans un lit sans pouvoir rien faire aux Jardins Radieux. Un blanc à la fois rassurant et inquiétent. Even l'avait guérit.  
- Le blanc des asiles, où des médecins l'avaient envoyé, car il était amnésique. Un blanc qui pue la folie et la décadence. Ienzo l'en avait sorti.  
- Le blanc du paradis, quand il était entré pour la première fois dans le domaine d'Ansem. Un blanc magnifique, qui a une aura de pureté. Braig l'y avait amenné.  
- Le blanc de la mort, des cadavres, quand il n'avait pas réussit à empêcher un de ses patients de se suicider.. Un blanc angoissant, mais qui semble avoir totalement sa place où il se trouve. Dilan l'en a sauvé plusieurs fois.  
- Le blanc du Néant, quand il avait ouvert pour la première fois une porte vers cette " univers ". Un blanc qui lui semblait être tout et rien à la fois. Elaeus lui avait apporté toute son aide.  
Parfois, un des Similis le voyait se promenait dans les couloirs en sifflotant un air imaginaire, ou en riant légèrement.  
S'était l'une des rares fois où il était joyeux, et même les cinq premiers membres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thème:** Liste 1 - Thème 2 : Le mois le plus cruel  
**Auteur:** Arakor  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Personnage:** Demyx/Zexion, Xemnas/Saix  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration pour celui-là, j'ai donc fais une petite récupération d'un de mes anciens drabbles en remettant la Saint Valentin comme jour de " l'action ". En plus c'est toujours le même couple. 

Zexion n'aime pas Février, c'est quelque chose de vrai toutes les années.  
Pourquoi ? C'est très simple : la Saint Valentin. Le Numéro 6 n'aime pas cette fête, sur tout les mondes tout le monde est joyeux, heureux, c'est la paix dans tout l'univers, tout les " méchants " préférent rester chez eux plutôt que d'assister à _ça_.  
Zexion est de ceux-là, les coeurs partouts le dégoûte, les roses qui changent de mains lui donnent des envies de meurtres en série, les amoureux qui se promennent ensemble le rendent malade.  
Et en plus, il a le malheure de voir Axel taggé des coeurs partout dans ses appartements, ce sale gosse trouve ça drôle, mais pas lui.  
Dans son lit, il n'a pas la force de se lever, il maudit l'imbécile qui a inventé cette fête stupide.  
Certes, il a bien envie de manger, mais il faudrait se lever jusqu'au frigo, donc passer devant la fenêtre, donc entendre ces maudits piafs bleus faire " cui cui " en boucle.  
Il fallait vraiment que le Supérieur se mette avec le Numéro 7 ? Maintenant ces volailles volantes étaient dans tous les arbres (apparus en même temps que les poules miniatures).  
Bref, le plus jeune des Similis fondateurs déprimait tranquillement dans son coin.  
Quelqu'un toque à la porte.  
_Encore Axel qui va me lançer des coeurs en chocolat... Bah, je suis habitué maintenant...  
_Dans un effort surhumain, Zexion se lève pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.  
Il se prépare à reçevoir quelque chose mais rien... Rien.  
_Pas normal ça._  
Il va dans le couloir pour bien s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne. Mais désespérent rien.  
Enfin, il trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa tanière, il voit une tête blonde se mettre devant lui...  
Et l'embrasser !  
Sur le coup, le Simili ne comprend pas, et rougit en voyant que c'est Demyx qui est en fasse de lui.  
- Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! Chantonne le jeune punk en se décollant de Zexion.  
- ...  
- Content de ton cadeau ?  
Affichant son plus beau " sourire-soleil ", le Numéro 9 attend la réponse du Numéro 6.  
Peut importe ce que le Conspirateur Ténébreux dirait, il pourrait toujours improviser ensuite.  
Pour une fois qu'il y a une fête intéressante, il a bien le droit d'en profiter un peu, non ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thème:** Liste 1 - Thème 3 : Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond  
**Auteur:** Arakor  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Personnage:** Vexen  
**Rating:** K -Drama  
**Disclaimer: **Pauvre Vexen, il me fait pitié  
_  
_

_Je suis fatigué, on me pousse à bout.  
À croire qu'ils veulent tous se débarasser de moi.  
Je m'effondre sur mon lit, comme chaque soir.  
Au plafond, quatre anneaux de lumière.  
La lumière me fatigue, elle me rappele trop le Manoir Oblivion, mais elle a quelque chose de réconfortant, elle me remonte le moral.  
La lumière blanche est la plure pure, la plus naturelle, et ces anneaux la reproduisent parfaitement.  
Des anneaux... Ils décrivent bien ma vie : toujours la même chose chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, et ça pour le restant de l'éternité.  
Je suis fatigué, je ne trouve plus la force de faire quelque chose de nouveau, la seule chose qui me motive est de nuir au maximum à ces pitoyable néophytes.  
Ils me pompent, ils sont toujours " heureux ", toujours à s'amuser, alors que moi tout le monde m'envoie au placard jusqu'à qu'on trouve un moyen de me faire passer l'arme à gauche.  
Pitoyable.  
Je m'endors, prêt à recommencer une nouvelle journée de travail dès demain.  
Ma vie est un anneau de lumière, je produis autours de moi la lumière de la connaissance mais tout le monde m'ignore car je fais toujours le même chemin.  
Finalement, ma seule erreur fut de ne rien faire.  
Maintenant c'est trop tard.  
J'espère juste qu'avant de rejoindre le Néant, je pourrais provoquer la chute de Marluxia.  
Car il a l'avenir devant lui._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kingdom Hearts II - Liste 1 - Thème 4 : Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré**_  
**  
Thème:** Liste 1 - Thème 4 : Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré  
**Auteur:** Arakor  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Personnage:** Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Envie est fille d'Orgueil

Saix ? Ce minable néophyte, cet animal aux cheveux bleux ? Sans aucun doute une erreur de la Nature !  
Ce fou... Comment ose-t-il me prendre MA place, celle que je devrais occuper ! JE suis le Numéro 2, le cofondateur de l'Organisation XIII, et je me retrouve au rang de troisième membre, et en plus ces requins de Marluxia et de Roxas tentent de me prendre le peu de pouvoir que j'ai déjà ! Ce prétentieux ambitieux et opportuniste et ce gamin à la Keyblade, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi ! Soit disant ils sont forts et " cela mérite récompense " ? Je leur ai déjà fait mordre la poussière plusieurs fois à ces incapables !  
Mais tout ça est la faute de Saix... C'est LUI qui devrait endurer tout ça, pas MOI ! MOI, Xigbar, Braig, qui ai toujours suivi et aidé le Seigneur Xemnas dans chacun de ses projets, qui ai été le premier à l'aider à mettre en place ses recherches, le second Simili juste après lui et celui qui ai mis de l'ordre une bonne fois pour toute dans NOTRE Organisation !  
Et qu'est-ce que je mérite ? RIEN ! RIEN !  
Je ne supporte pas cela... J'espère pouvoir un jour me venger de cette brute qui ne peut même pas se maîtriser ! Je veux juste avoir des yeux, une bouche et deux mains pour applaudir son meurtrier et pouvoir le narguer une dernière fois !  
Vengence sera ainsi faite...


End file.
